


Our place in the world

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Mad Max AU, Omega Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Pining, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Seriously... Think about a Mad Max Fury Road AU  A/B/OGrindelwald has taken over the world slowly but effectively.Percival Graves, one of the few wizards that still fight against him, is captured. He spends years being tortured and humiliated until one day someone steals Grindelwald's omega and in the confusion, Percival escapes. He tells himself he's done fighting for the world, that he has no hope left and he only cares about surviving.But then he meets Newt Scamander and realises are things worth fighting for.





	

Grindelwald has taken over the world slowly but effectively. There are not so many muggles left and the ones that remain are treated like slaves just as the wizards who still fight against the dark lord.

Percival Graves is one of those unfortunate wizards. He has fought with all he has, he's one of the few that tries to start a rebellion. But he's capture and years of torture and starvation break his hope, bend his spirit and reduce him to a single instinct: survive.

He manages to escape the same night an idiot decides to break into Grindelwald's private house and steals one of the dark lord's most cherished possessions. He has no idea what has been stolen and honestly he doesn't care, he just wants to go as far as possible from the horrible place he has been kept.

Grindelwald is so desperate and furious with the wizard that stole from him that he doesn't even care about Percival at all.

It's impossible to apparate without being caught and the floo network is being monitored by Grindelwald's followers all day long. So wizards like Percival have to find other solutions to go to different places.

He has three days on the run when he sees two hippogriffs drinking water from a fountain, it's clear they have owners judging by the backpacks that are attached to them. Percival plans to steal one of them even though he's almost sure the wizards who are in a similar situation.

He doesn't care, he just wants to get out of there. But little he knows is not as easy as it seems. Once they trust someone, hippogriffs become very loyal to the humans that take care of them. So every attempt to approach them ends up with Percival being almost attacked by one of those creatures.

He's so focused, he almost misses the sound of footsteps walking towards him. He pulls out his wand, ready to fight, but stops himself when he sees the omega standing just a few steps from him.

And Mercy Lewis he's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His reddish curls have a unique shade of gold under the sun. His eyes are kind and his cheeks are covered completely by freckles.

"You're not using the proper code of etiquette, that's why they're so distressed," the young wizard explains. Then his hazel eyes roam over him. "You must be hungry! Here, take this."

And the omega takes a piece of bread from his bag and offers it to him. Percival feels a wave of protectiveness towards him. He doesn't know if it's because the other wizard kindness or because his inner instincts as alpha. Whatever the case may be, he knows he's doomed.

"You need it more than I do," Percival says and he looks almost in horror the marks on the omega's neck. It's the clear sign of an abusive alpha trying to bond with an omega. But the mating bite doesn't work if the omega rejects the bond, which only makes the alpha more desperate and aggressive. And when the realization hits him completely, Percival sees red, he wants nothing more than to kill the bastard who did that to the omega.

"No, I'm fine. Please, take it," the wizard insists.

Percival accepts the bread and thanks him, wondering how on Earth this lovely creature trust him after all he's been through.

He eats desperately because he's indeed very hungry while trying to think what to do. He looks into the omega's eyes and knows he has no other choice.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Newt Scamander. And you?"

"Percival Graves and please just call me Percival." He says, earning a blinding smile.

"Fine, then it's only fair for you to call my by my first name too," Newt tells him.

"I can protect you, Newt," Percival takes a step closer. "I can offer you protection. The alpha who did that to you won't bother you again, just tell me who he is."

Newt looks scared and nervous out of the blue and Percival curses himself because obviously the omega wouldn't trust an alpha that offers him such thing.

"I don't want anything in return," he assures.

His expression must be convincing enough because Newt relaxes.

"I appreciate it, but I don't want you to risk your life for me. It's dangerous to be with me," the omega explains. "I'm being chased. It's better for you to pretend you don't know me."

Too late. He cares now and he's really stubborn when it comes to things he's attached to.

"I want to help you anyway," he tries to close the distance between them, but a spell passes dangerously close to his ear.

"Step away from him," growls a very pissed alpha. The clothes he's wearing belong to Grindelwald's warriors, he also has a brand burned on his arm with the symbol of the dark lord.

To Percival is clear he's the alpha that's been hurting Newt. He wants to kill him.

He bares his teeth at him and pulls out his wand. The other alpha recognizes the threat and starts to attack him. Percival knows he's a very capable wizard and powerful too, but the thing is that the other alpha is powerful too.

However, they both stop as soon as they see Newt walk in between them.

"You're ridiculous," the omega huffs. "He's not trying to hurt me, 'Seus. And you Percival, listen, he's not the alpha that did this to me, he's my brother and he saved me."

Percival learns the whole truth then. Newt was kidnapped when he was twenty and has been Grindelwald's omega ever since. Theseus had to pretend to be a very loyal follower, letting himself being marked and betraying all those people he believed in, he committed all kinds of crimes (for which he hates himself sometimes) in order to have a chance to save his little brother. Now they're on the run, hoping to reach North America where they can a better chance to hide.

And Percival, as the idiot he is, doesn't care about risking his life; he knows Grindelwald is pissed and that he wouldn't rest till he has Newt again.

Percival offered them his help and after a while, Newt accepts... Theseus does it too, although he's not happy about it, but he knows very well there's a very chance to save Newt if someone else helps them.

He learns that Newt loves magical creatures and judging by the way the hippogriffs respond to them is obvious that they love him too.

He knows Newt usually sleeps curled up, like he wants to protect himself during the night. And he also knows Newt loves Earl Grey with honey, not sugar and not milk. That's why when they meet Tina, Queenie and Jacob and they offer them their house to stay a few days (despite of risking Jacobs life) the first thing he does is to buy Earl Grey with all the money he has left and makes a cup for Newt in the morning.

Because he's an idiot and he has fallen in love with Newt. He has fallen in love with the way he laughs when he's happy, has fallen in love with the way his eyes sparkle every time someone mentions magical creatures.

He's into deep and he cannot go back.

At least Queenie is the only one that knows because she's a legilimens. She tries to talk with him about, tries to convince him to tell Newt, but Percival knows it's not the time nor the place. Newt probably doesn't want an alpha, after all what Grindelwald did to him.

At the fourth day some of Grindelwald's followers find them. Theseus and Percival curse themselves for being stupid and staying in the house for too long, but Newt was so happy in there and when it comes to him none of them can't think very clear, they just didn't want to steal away the little hope he was feeling in that place.

They all manage to escape, but during the fight one of the hippogriffs is hit by the worst of the three unforgivable curses and dies instantly.

Newt's heartbroken. The death of the creature affects him so much he starts to feel guilty. Percival may not be a legilimens but he knows Newt. He tries to reassure him, but it's very difficult.

"I don't want anyone to die because of me," Newt sobs over Percival's shoulder.

"They all chose to be here," he says because he can't promise everything will be fine or that Grindelwald won't kill anyone who gets in his way to get Newt back. No, Newt doesn't deserve a lie.

Percival knows Newt is not going to be happy until Grindelwald is dead, because the wizard won't stop chasing him.

He starts a plan when they meet some of the wizards that were part of the resistance. And after talking to them for a couple of hours he goes with Theseus and explains him.

Theseus is not very pleased with it, but accepts because he wants Newt to survive and be happy.

He knows if the omega finds out he's never going to forgive them.

They stay in the woods, they assure Newt they're safe, but they're just waiting. And when Dougal, the demiguise Newt saved, makes the signal to let them know the dark lord is close, Percival takes Newt's face in his hands and kisses him, the omega blinks adorably, clearly confused, but doesn't have a chance to react because Percival stuns him.

Theseus carries him in his arms and takes him away.

***

The world starts to recover slowly after Grindelwald's death, there are still some of his followers that want to continue his legacy, but most of them felt defeated as soon as he died.

He died in a battle against Percival Graves or that's what they told Newt when he woke up.

They have reached North America and they have never felt so at peace as in that moment.

But Newt, Newt's still grieving. Percival Graves never came back from the battle.

Newt was angry at first, he was angry with Theseus and Percival for not telling him, for lying to him. But then the sorrow became stronger and he didn't have the energy to be mad at Theseus anymore.

It's been a month and Newt starts to build the next biome in his case for the Nundu he has found. He tries to focus on anything but his memories of Percival and is thankful when Pickett caresses his ear.

There's a knock at the case and he yells at whoever it is that he wants to be alone. But they ignore him, because he hears the footsteps getting closer. He refuses to look back and keep muttering spells.

"It's really impressive what you've done here so far," a familiar voice says. "Although I'm not sure how to feel about you being all by yourself with creatures as... dange- powerful as them."

Newt's heart beats painfully in his chest and he turns around even though he's afraid of finding nothing when he does.

Percival Graves grins at him. He looks exhausted; there are shadows below his eyes, one of his arms is injured (just a scratch thankfully) and he seems like he hasn't eaten properly in weeks.

Newt doesn't stop the tears coming from his eyes, but doesn't smile in return either. He takes a few steps forward and glares at the alpha.

"You. Stunned. Me." He accuses, each work followed by a poke on the wizard's chest.

"I know, I'm sorry," Percival says and at least he looks sincere.

Finally, Newt kisses him, feeling the alpha's lips quirking up under his. And then there are strong arms around his waist, pulling him close.

"Don't leave me again," Newt whispers softly.

"I won't," Percival promises and Newt feels warm inside.


End file.
